Trials Of The Glade
by SaneLilies
Summary: Thomas, Newt, and Minho have got each other backs. However, life has set up some trials in their way. Prepare for some laughs, tears, and drama at The Glade High School as their friendship conquers all. AU Many couples included.
1. Heart Attacks By Minho

First thing Thomas always heard in the morning was Minho's voice. "Asshole! Wake up!" he'd scream as he'd slife inside Thomas' room from the window. Today was no different except at the same time Minho entered his room, so did Thomas's mum.

So, Thomas was woken up that day by his mother's shrieks and his friend's fall on the floor. "What the-" he jumped out of bed and grabbed a bat from underneath his bed. "What's going on?"

Thomas's mum raised her hand. "Sorry, sorry. My bad." She walked over to Minho, who was on the floor groaning, and pulled him up. "Really, Minho? You could have just used the door."

"But this is much more fun," Minho replied rubbing the back of his head. "And you know what's more fun? Not nearly falling from my death thanks to my best friend's mum."

Thomas's mum rubbed her forehead before looking at Minho then at Thomas. She threw her hands in the air. "Next time, I'll try not to be a good mother and wake up my son for school!" she said in defeat before leaving the room.

Minho shouted after her, "Sending your child to school doesn't make you a good mother -ouch!" He glared at Thomas who had hit his ass with the bat in his hand.

"That's for cheeking my mum and nearly giving both of us a heart attack," he told Minho before throwing himself back on the bed.

"Aw! Come on, shunk-face. It's not my fault your mum screamed. I bet you the neighbors think someone is getting murdered," he said just as the bell rang. "And that's the police! Probably trying to find out who died."

"I hope my mum puts a restraining order against you," came a muffled response from Thomas.

Minho jumped on Thomas's back. "Come on dude! Don't be such an ass." He began shaking Thomas's shoulders who just groaned in annoyance into his pillow.

"I really do not want to ask what is going," a British accent was heard from the door, "but sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me."

Thomas felt his cheeks go red as Minho grinned and turned to look at Newt. "Hey handsome, care to join us?" he joked, adding a wink to the end.

Using this as a chance, Thomas was able to push Minho off. Minho fell to floor again for the second time this morning. "Hey babe!" he called to Thomas who had stood up and was making his way to the bathroom. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you wanted me all to yourself!" Thomas cut him off by slamming the bathroom door closed. He could hear Newt laughing.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand how you shanks wake up so damn early," Thomas grumbled as Minho drove them to school. They all had their driving license, but Minho was the only one with the car which was a bad idea. Most of the time Minho nearly got them into car accidents and started fights with other drivers.<p>

"Because some of us actually bother to do our homework," Newt said from the backseat, referring to Thomas.

Minho snorted. "Speak for yourself, man. I wake up early to watch porn while my parents sleep." He beeped at the driver in front of them to go faster.

"And I'm guessing you picked up some tricks and decided to try them on poor Tommy here?" Newt told him, teasing.

"To be fair, _Tommy _was enjoying it."

"Can we stop?" Thomas snapped. "This is getting-"

"RED LIGHT!" Newt screamed. Minho immediately pulled the brakes just in time. Tense silence filled in the air as everyone caught their breath. Thomas felt as if the traffic light's red glow was laughing at them. He really hated the color red at the moment.

Minho was the first one to speak. "Thanks for almost giving me a heart attack, Newt!" he shouted.

"Hey, hey! Don't go shouting at Newt! He just saved our lives!" Thomas shouted back at Minho. Another tense silence.

"At least we didn't bloody die," Newt said, an attempt to be cheerful.

Minho and Thomas agreed. "Just keep an eye on the road, Minho. Please," Thomas requested. Minho nodded and drove to school a bit more careful, much to Newt and Thomas's relief.

Glade High School was torture. Everyone hated it. The rules were strict, homework piled over and over, and the students felt it was hell. They called the teachers Grievers and despised the company who created the school, WICKED. They had to be careful about what they said about WICKED since some of employ's children studied at Glade High School though you could tell they hated the school and WICKED as much as the ordinary students.

The thing about WICKED was that they were cruel and ruined many lives. See that mall WICKED built? That was a family's home until they forced the family out and brought their house down. See that homeless man with his family? That's what happened to him when he declined a job offer to work with WICKED. It would take forever to list all WICKED's sins though once upon time, according to Thomas's mother, WICKED was a nice company. _Yeah right._

However, there had been rumors that WICKED was getting slowly sabotaged by a slowly-rising company called Right Arm. It was started because the founders of Right Arm were done with WICKED's cruelty and decided to play fire with fire. Still, some didn't believe Right Arm was actually sabotaging WICKED. There was no proof that WICKED was getting sabotaged, but people, like Thomas and his friends, clung to the hope that Right Arm would take WICKED down.

Until that happen, the trio were stuck at school hoping to pass the year.

"I think I actually enjoyed that car ride," Thomas commented as he and his friends stepped out of the car. Minho glared at him, but didn't bother coming up with a comeback.

The trio silently walked up to the school's entrance until Newt spoke up. "You guys weren't really having sex, right?"

Minho punched Newt's shoulder. "What the hell, dude. Of course not. You know I'm into girls and even if I were into guys, Thomas wouldn't be my first choice."

"Gee thanks," Thomas said.

"Don't mention it. Just thank God that you ended up a boy, not a girl."

"Thomas as a girl?" Newt snorted with a grin. "Now that would be ugly."

Thomas brought his thumb and finger close, leaving a small space between them. "This is how close I am to punching you both." His friends laughed just as company joined them.

"Punch them? Why?" Teresa asked walking beside them and Newt and Minho scowled. Thomas felt awkward at that moment despite the fact part of Thomas hated Teresa. Once upon a time ago, before Thomas met Newt and Minho (what a peaceful time that had been), he and Teresa were best friends. At one point, Thomas fell in love with her and so did she. However, in high school they had drifted apart.

Teresa had started believing that WICKED was good, but they just couldn't see or understand how. Thomas disagreed. No human should be treated so horrible and unfairly as WICKED treated all of it's victims. Teresa said some extremes had to be taken and at one point said that the victims might have deserved it because they didn't know the whole story. The made Thomas almost hit his head against the wall.

Still, these differences didn't get to them. What made them drift apart properly was the ultimate betrayal. One day, Aris, a childhood friend of Thomas and Teresa's, had found Teresa crying in the parking lot because she was scared of losing Thomas especially since she had realized she loved him. Aris, after finding out that Thomas and Teresa were slowly drifting apart and Teresa had no idea whether Thomas felt the same way about her, had suggested to Teresa that he and her fake date to see how would Thomas react and make him realize he'd lose Teresa if he didn't do something.

Teresa, hopelessly desperate and heart-broken, had agreed to the plan.

Things didn't go well. Thomas, after seeing Teresa and Aris kiss in front of him, pulled Teresa aside and went crazy. How could she do this especially since during the summer Teresa had flirted with him and then kissed him at the end of the summer? How? Teresa started shouting back that they had been drifting off and she had to do that to get his attention and he should have asked her out since they were both clearly interested.

Eventually, after calling off the plan to Aris, Teresa and Thomas patched things up, but this betrayal had left their relationship with Thomas keeping his distance as Teresa tried and tried to again to restore their original friendship. Around the whole Aris-Teresa thing, Newt and Minho, who talked to Thomas only in Gym, had stepped forward to be Thomas's friend clearly realizing how Thomas felt about Teresa.

Three years later, they were in their junior year with things still awkward between Thomas, Teresa, and Aris and Newt and Minho standing by Thomas's side and clearly despising Teresa that it made her give up on trying to be in good terms with Minho and Newt.

"I don't know, but at least we didn't end up fake dating you," Minho said coolly.

"Minho," Thomas snapped halfheartedly.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever," he muttered before walking inside The Glade's hallways. Newt looked at Minho then Thomas before shrugging and walking after Minho.

"What is his problem?" Teresa muttered. "It's been three years."

_Three years or three centuries_, Thomas wanted to shout, _it still hurts, Teresa! It hurts!_ Instead he just shrugged. "How are you?" he asked, politely. Teresa winced at his formality.

"Tom, it's been three years. I said I was sorry, what else can I do? Stab Aris in the heart? For God's sake, he's dating Rachel now." Rachel was another childhood friend, but Aris was closer to her just like Thomas and Teresa use to be.

"Sounds like a plan and maybe after that I'll make out with Rachel as a way to comfort her," Thomas replied sarcastically. "How's that?"

Teresa winced again. "Tom," she began in a pleading voice, but he cut her off.

"Not now Teresa. It's enough Minho nearly gave my mum a heart attack and nearly did a car accident. I need to be alone," he said and left Teresa with a hurt yet confused expression.

Minho and Newt were standing at the doorway. "What did that bitch want?" Minho asked when Thomas entered. Newt shot his friend a warning look, but Thomas could see Newt thought the same way about Teresa.

"Nothing. She just wanted to talk. Catch up," he answered dismissively. Minho was about to comment, but Newt nudged him in the ribs.

As much as Thomas hated Teresa, a part of him achingly still loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>So this story is not ThomasTeresa story even though they will have their moments. I wanted to focus this Fanfiction about Thomas, Newt and Minho's friendship.**

**But while we are on this topic, who is your ultimate ship in the Maze Runner series? For me, it has to be Newmas and Trenda (doesn't mean I hate Teresa).**

**Please tell me what you think x**


	2. Hickeys and Notes

Brenda sat down next to Thomas in English. "Hey!" she smiled at him and he smiled back at her. He ignored Minho scowling at him and Brenda.

"Move it along," Newt said, laughing as he pushed Minho to the table behind Thomas and Brenda. Thomas was starting to think Minho had problems with all girls Thomas talked to.

Minho has hated Brenda ever since in Gym she beat his team in a soccer match or maybe it was because she accidentally kicked the ball between his legs. That was three years ago and Minho knows how to keep a grudge.

Brenda sighed. "Wow. Someone is in a bad mood."

"Well, he ran into Teresa a few minutes ago so.." Thomas smiled. He enjoyed talking to Brenda. She was easy to talk to.

She grinned. "Watch this." She turned around to face Minho and Newt and gave Minho a sweet smile. "Hey handsome," she said, waving her fingers. Minho blushed and scowled at her even more. It made her grin more before turning back to Thomas.

He glanced back at his friend to see him still scowling as Newt laughed. He grinned. "He looks like he's gonna explode," he commented.

"Maybe he's offended I called him handsome instead of sexy." She looked one more time at Minho and sent him a wink. Thomas and Newt laughed some more before the Griever came in and began the lesson. Thomas had a feeling Minho was like a volcano, red and about to blow.

He had first noticed Brenda in Gym, but actually talked to her after the whole Teresa incident. It had been a normal day except the fact he was still fighting with Teresa and everyone was looking and whispering since he and Teresa's fight wasn't so private. Brenda had skipped over and slammed his locker closed. If Thomas had moved one second late, his hand would have been a goner.

"Hey! Watch it. I could have lost my hand," he snapped. That day Thomas wasn't in the mood for everyone.

Brenda raised her hands in surrender, her mouth forming a small 'o', but he could see the amusement in her eyes. "Sorry there. It's a habit of mine," she explained.

"To slam random people's lockers?" He said sarcastically. "I prefer you pick your nose."

"Touche," she commented. "No. My habit is I slam the person's locker to get their attention."

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened to a simple _Hey, what's up? I'm talking to you._"

She smiled. "I like you. I respect people with sarcasm," she stated.

"And I respect people not slamming my locker," he replied. He was about to walk past her, but she grabbed his elbow.

"Brenda," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"Brenda," she smiled even more. "My name is Brenda." She put out her hand for him to shake.

He eyed her hand before shaking it. "I'm Thomas."

"Well Thomas we should hang out more," she said before pressing her lips against his cheek. With that she was gone. Thomas, blushing, had finally noticed Teresa standing at her locker down the corridor scowling as Brenda walked past her.

Something hit the back of his head, snapping Thomas out of the memory. "Hey shunk face," Minho hissed from behind. "Snap out of it." He turned to find Minho looking annoyed as Newt scribbled down some notes which Minho and Thomas would ask to borrow later on. "Down below," he told Thomas's confused expression.

Thomas glanced at the floor and saw a folded piece of paper. Glancing around, he reached for it and opened it.

_Isn't Brenda a bitch? How can you stand her? _Minho had written. Thomas glanced at the girl beside him and was relieved to see that she was too busy scribbling down notes.

Thomas wrote back, _I trust her. _

_Like how you trusted Teresa? _came back the reply.

_Brenda is different, _Thomas wrote down stubbornly, _she isn't Teresa. _He couldn't help, but feel he was betraying Teresa by not defending her too. He pushed the thought away, Teresa had betrayed him.

Minho answered, _If I didn't know better I'd think you have a crush her._

_I wasn't the one blushing a while ago. _After a minute, Thomas's head got hit by a paper and an eraser.

_Fuck you, Thomas _was written on the paper.

"Didn't you do that morning?" he whispered back to Minho, but strangely he didn't reply. Brenda nudged him and that's when he realized the teacher was standing in front of his table.

The Griever scowled at Thomas. "Do what, Thomas? Do the homework I assigned for you?" _Oh that's the homework Newt woke up for,_ Thomas thought as the Griever gave him a detention slip.

Thomas could feel Minho's smirk burning into the back of his head for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

><p>Thomas and Minho refused to speak to each other during Lunch leaving Newt to be their peace ambassador.<p>

"Stop acting like two year olds!" he finally shouted at the silent duo.

Thomas said, "Tell Minho that he should stop acting like a kid and man up about the fact he does like Brenda."

The other boy scowled. "Well Newt," he said, "can you tell Thomas I'm not the shunk face who's pouting about a stupid detention?"

"Well Newt please tell Minho that he can go eat klunk."

"I'd rather that then talking to you."

Thomas pointed at Minho in triumph. "You talked to me! Ha!"

"And so did you now."

"Doesn't count."

"Does so-" Newt cut them off.

"Can you both bloody shut up?!" he snapped. "Until you both start acting like adults and not kids?" Without waiting for a response, Newt threw his lunch and walked away.

"This is your fault," Newt could hear Minho and Thomas say to each other. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the cafeteria, unaware he was being followed. It wasn't until he reached his locker that he was aware of someone behind him.

"I hope you both realized how dumb you both are acting," Newt began, not looking behind, but was cut off by a unexpected voice.

"What did I do?" the voice asked, husky. Newt felt himself blush before he turned to Alby.

"Oops. Sorry," he awkwardly laughed, scratching his neck. "I thought you were those bloody idiots I call my friends."

"How could have you thought that?" Alby sad, pretending to be wounded. "I'm not an idiot and I'm certainly more than just a friend."

Newt hushed him, but he couldn't help the grin on his face. "Lower your voice," he said.

"No one is here," he insisted. "It's just me and you."

"Uh-oh," Newt joked weakly, excitement twinkling in his eyes. Alby reached for his Newt's hand and Newt helped him find it.

"You keep on insulting me today, Newt." Teasing filled Alby's voice. "I think you need to make that up for me or should I give you a punishment?"

"Punishment please," he whispered. Alby smirked, his eyes twinkling with lust.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

><p>Minho rolled down the window when he heard someone's knuckles rapping against it. "Yes, shunk face?" he addressed Thomas. Newt sighed. He was sitting gunshot even though he tried pleading Minho to let him drive. Still, a happy event today made him let Minho drive even if it meant possible chances of death.<p>

"Don't forget to pick up Chuck," he said addressing them both, but looked at Newt only. "Okay?" Chuck was Thomas's neighbor and Thomas was responsible for picking Chuck up from his middle school in the afternoon since Chuck's mum was at work.

"Whatever," Minho replied. Thomas glanced at Minho, exasperation clear in his eyes. They were still fighting. He looked at Newt for confirmation.

His blonde friend gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. We won't forget the little dude," he promised and Thomas finally relaxed.

"Thanks," he said before racing off to his after school detention.

Minho began pulling out of the parking lot. "Are you still fighting?" Newt asked, annoyed.

"Maybe," he said as they hit the road. "Does it matter?" Newt just groaned causing Minho to glance at him before narrowing his eyes. Out of nowhere, he pulled the car to the side. "Okay man. We've known each other since middle school so you better tell me about the girl you're seeing," he demanded.

Newt felt his heart skip a beat. "What?"

"Oh come on dude. There's a hickey on your neck that even your long Rapunzel hair can't hide," he said, pointing at the mark.

_Shit. _He tried to push any thoughts of what happened in the janitor's closet with Alby out of his mind as he replied to Minho, "There is no girl."

"Yeah right. Then where did the hickey come from?"

"It's a bruise."

"A bruise," Minho said, disbelief coloring his voice, "on your neck? How the hell did that happen?" Newt shrugged. "Fine. Don't tell me." With that, Minho started the car again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks soo much for the reviews in the last chapter. Meant a lot to me. I'd also enjoy reviews -and new faces- for this chapter. <strong>

**Chapter Question: Who do you prefer Thomas with, Brenda or Teresa?**

**My Answer: Brenda. I never liked Teresa with Thomas and I actually preferred it if James Dashner had made them siblings. That's my opinion though.**

**Tell me your answer in the reviews. Bye x**


End file.
